


I See You

by AGoodBean117



Series: Dream SMP NB Reader Insert one-shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I can't figure out how to write Techno's lil hEH noise he makes so I did my best for it, No Beta Reader We Die Like Schlatt, Reader Has Some Abandonment issues, Reader has some issues, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader-Insert, is it really a reader insert fic if the insert has no issues? Survey says No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/pseuds/AGoodBean117
Summary: Techno left for retirement, and expected to be left alone. Y/N, one of Wilbur's rebels, leaves L'Manburg after the battle, disenfranchised and hoping for a fresh start.This is a Reader Insert Fic not written in the 2nd person because I don't enjoy writing like that. They are also nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. This fic can be seen as a shippy fic if that's how you want to read it as.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Original Character, Dave | Technoblade & Reader
Series: Dream SMP NB Reader Insert one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	I See You

It was, in their humble opinion, a hassle to be a part of L’Manburg. Wilbur had done his best with its creation, to design a nation he could be proud of; and yet, in the end, it was destroyed by its creator.

They could not claim to understand Wilbur’s intentions, not really. But they had given up on staying in L’Manburg the moment Schlatt took over, and had been looking for a way out since then. And, sure, they had helped in the rebellion, helped Wilbur reclaim the country, but his ideals and theirs were different.

Their help had been given under the assumption, the agreement, that the reclaimed nation would stop using Tommy and Tubbo as its poker chips, and that all would truly be free to live there.

It had been foolish to believe that that promise would be kept.

And so, they were here, now. All of their stuff packed away, the small cottage they had built in the nation blown up with their own TNT, on the doorstep of an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar place.

The snowflakes drifted gently to the ground, dancing about as they did so. It was picturesque, the landscape surrounding the home. A familiar horse snorted—not Maple, their chestnut pony, but Carl, Technoblade’s horse—and eyed them from the bottom of the stairs. _Go on_ , Carl seemed to say. _Go knock, he won’t be mad_.

But what if he _was_ mad? Furious, even? It wasn’t hard to imagine, especially since they had inadvertently helped the others in re-instating the government he had helped to overthrow. Wilbur’s goals and Techno’s goals had been misaligned from the start, and yet Techno had helped anyways. It confused them, perplexed them; why would he have helped them overthrow a tyrant simply to have another put in its place? To be fair, the withers after that spoke volumes on how well _that_ had been taken.

And yet, if he was mad at them, they would deserve it. Their hands were far from clean.

They had pushed forward, helping the others while Techno set off the Withers. It hadn’t been a pleasant fight, but the withers had eventually been killed. And in the rubble, they had caught his eye before he left—he had been so angry. And hurt. Not physically, though there had been scrapes and cuts and bruises littered across the skin they could see; emotionally, he had been hurt. And while he could leave and disappear into the wilderness, they could not. Not yet, anyways, not when those they had called friends still needed them. Still needed them, if they were being honest with themselves. But they had realized something in that moment, something invaluable.

They had realized that, in the moment, they made a decision. That it was better, smarter, to choose people over a side. And while they would always choose Niki, their heart ached for Techno.

And so they had chosen him, too, as someone worthy of protecting.

They made their way up the icy steps, pausing in front of the door. They could faintly make out the familiar bubbling sounds of potion stands, the crackling of what would most definitely be a warm fire. So, before they could hesitate, they knocked.

“Techno? You home?”

A beat of silence.

Footsteps.

This was a mistake, they should leave—

Techno opened the door.

Techno opened his door, _unarmed_.

“Y/N?”

“Hey, Techno. Can we… Can we talk?”

The silence after the question was deafening. Smothering. But the heat radiating from the open door was so inviting, and the air around them so cold…

They felt his eyes travel them up and down; they were missing most of their armor, and they had lost their bandanna along the way.

And then they sneezed, breaking the silence.

“Uhhh… Yeah, sure. Come on in; I don’t have any chairs, though.” He gestured for them to enter revealing the inside of the small yet cozy home. They entered with a word of thanks, settling on the floor next to his wall of chests as he shut the door.

The warmth felt amazing, loosened their stressed muscles and relaxed their mind, but they needed to focus. Needed to apologize for hurting him, to at least open the door to making amends, to—

“Stop thinking so hard. I can practically see the gears turning in your head.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“… Sorry?”

Techno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with obvious exasperation.

“Y/N, why are you here? And how did you find my house?”

And that was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it?

“… I’m here for a few things, really. I… wanted to apologize.”

“Heêh?”

“I’m sorry, Techno. Wilbur and everyone used you to achieve their goals, and made you believe that what they wanted lined up with what you wanted. And I’m sorry that I didn’t see that until L’Manburg, that I missed that I and everyone else were using you, and that I can’t go back and make things better. I’m sorry that I didn’t step in and help you with Schlatt and Tubbo when I should have, that the situation got as bad as it did, and that I didn’t do anything when Wilbur declared Tubbo the new president of L’Manburg. I’m so, so sorry, Techno, and I hope that I can earn your forgiveness one day—”

“HEĒH?!?”

“—and I know that I don’t really deserve it, not really. Because I didn’t do anything to help you, and I stayed behind for a while before coming out here to find you rather than leaving with you to help you get out in the first place, and not being here to help you set stuff up even though you didn’t really need that help—” Their vision went blurry, their cheeks suddenly felt cold.

“Y/N, stop, please—”

“—and that I’m not he best at PVP so even if I _had_ tried to help you, I wouldn’t be the best help you could have if the others came out here trying to hurt you, and I might get in your way if that happens and I don’t wanna do that because if you got hurt it’d be my fault, and—" They pulled their limbs together, taking up less space.

They shouldn’t have come here, they didn’t deserve to be forgiven.

“Seriously—”

“—and I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

“Y/N, _enough_.” His hand covered their mouth, silencing their ever-growing list of apologies.

When had he closed the distance between them, crouched down enough to cover their mouth?

When did they start crying?

“And don’t say sorry again, the word doesn’t sound real anymore.”

“Sorry.” Well, it was a muffled and unclear Sorry, and a teary sorry as well.

“… I’m going to pretend that that wasn’t what it was.” Techno spoke with a heavy sigh before moving, shifting so that he was sitting rather than crouching.

“I’m gonna take my hand off your face now; if you say sorry again, I’m gonna throw you out into the snow or something.” They nodded their understanding, letting out a soft sigh as their jaw was freed.

“… So—”

“Y/N, I swear to god, do _not_ finish that word.”

“… Yeah, okay. Still, I’m… Uh, yeah. I think you get the picture.” They rub at their eyes, trying to wipe away the tears and the emotional baggage; Techno, for his part, slid against the wall next to them.

It took a few moments for them to pull themselves together, to set their emotions to the side and focus on the conversation at hand.

“You, uh….” Techno spoke softly, hands messing with his fluffy cloak for lack of something else to do. “Are you… Doing alright?”

“… Yes, Techno, I’m totally fine and didn’t just bawl my eyes out.”

“Yeah, okay. But are you actually okay, though? Why aren’t you in L’Manburg?”

“L’Manburg… Isn’t a country that I want to be a part of. Not anymore. Hell, if I’m being honest, I don’t think it ever was. I’m no anarchist, but I don’t think I need to be to tell when a government isn’t worth my time. So I left, and I’m not going back. And while I can go and visit Niki any time I want, I won’t be staying there permanently. They can’t make me, and I won’t do it.”

He stared at them, the surprise plain as day. Had it been their declaration? Their determination?

“… So, what are you going to do?”

“Well… I was hoping that you’d let me stick around. Not like, share your house, to clarify,” They held up their hand as Techno opened his mouth to protest. “But build my own house nearby. And, if you don’t want me around, that’s fine too. I won’t—” They paused. They didn’t have another plan if Techno turned them down, not really. They supposed they could go find wherever Tommy was, since he wasn’t in L’Manburg either, but—

“You can stay.”

“… Thank you.” They let out a breath they didn’t realize they’d been holding, tension released. They leaned over, only slightly, and rested their head on Techno’s arm. “ _Thank you_.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not _that_ big of a deal. Besides, your buildings usually look pretty good, so you’ll only raise my property value—”

“You’re a big softie, Tech.”

“A what now.”

“You heard me. Simp.”

“I can still tell you to leave, you know.”

“Nah, you’re committed now. Can’t return me without a receipt.”


End file.
